


First Time for Everything.

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First make-outs, M/M, Make-out central, Pumpkins, darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake make-out for the first time and I write it in a very half-assed way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ReQuest.

The visit, Dirk reflected, was really supposed to be entirely platonic. They were supposed to just hang out when Dirk made the trip to Jake’s isolated island. They were supposed to hang out and do the kinds of things bros did together. Dirk had intended to keep any sort of romantic feelings to himself. To ignore those feelings and just have a good time with Jake. But, as it would seem, he couldn’t actually control himself.

With more reflection, he might think that the entire situation was inevitable. That he should have expected he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing Jake when he grinned at him like that, all pure and happy and so very Jake English it threatened to melt Dirk’s heart. That he wouldn’t be able to stop himself to making it very obvious just how he felt about Jake.

Dirk hadn’t expected him to, but Jake kissed him back. It was slow and clumsy and entirely experimental. Curious and surprised. Jake kissed him back and Dirk honestly couldn’t have felt better about the whole thing. About himself. He had closed his eyes behind his shades and tilted his head ever so slightly, trying to get a better angle while his heart pounded in his chest and his hands gathered up the sleeves of Jake’s jacket into fists.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Jake that licked along Dirk’s lips. It had been Jake to press the blonde against a wall covered in movie posters and it had been Jake to be the first to offer up a small hum of appreciation. Dirk had parted his lips, his own tongue joining the clumsy and entirely sloppy battle for dominance while he pushed back. He was loving the way Jake showed how into the whole kissing Dirk thing he was. Loving how his friend tasted and felt against him. It made him shiver, but only a little.

It was only once Dirk had managed to flip their positions so that it was Jake’s back pressed against the wall that they broke apart for air. And then Jake was grinning again, all large and surprised. The kid was blushing all the way to his ears and his neck, and Dirk couldn’t help but think of how fucking precious that was. It had made him smile as well, and not just that small kind of smirk. It was full and happy and he didn’t give a damn because _fuck_ he hadn’t quite realized just how much he liked this kid. Just how much of a relief it would be to open himself like that and to be accepted.

“Wow,” Jake was laughing, and then there was more joy to that large smile of his than surprise. “That was my first kiss, you know.”

“Yeah,” Dirk breathed, very slowly releasing his friend. “Mine, too.”


End file.
